1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-280031 discloses a lens driving apparatus including a substantially cylindrical yoke, a base to which the yoke is attached, a carrier that holds a lens, a coil, and a magnet, wherein current is made to flow to the coil, and thereby the carrier is moved in a direction of an optical axis of the lens. In the above lens driving apparatus, there is disclosed a structure in which the yoke is provided to have a space between an inner peripheral wall and an outer peripheral wall and the ring-shape magnet is provided therebetween in a circumferential direction.
However, in the aforementioned prior art, since the ring-shape magnet is provided between the inner peripheral wall and the outer peripheral wall, the space between the inner peripheral wall and the outer peripheral had to be larger than the thickness of the magnet over the entire circumferential direction. As a result, there was a problem in which the outer dimension of the base was increased to cause difficulty in miniaturizing the lens driving apparatus.